In Your Eyes
In Your Eyes di Peter Gabriel è una canzone presente nell'episodio Come nei film, il quindicesimo della Quarta Stagione. Mentre Emma è rannicchiata in un letto a casa di sua sorella, la canzone inizia con Will che esce dalla sua auto cantando. Le Nuove Direzioni cominciano ad arrivare, cantando di sottofondo. Emma sente la sua voce, ma è esitante e incerta. Poi si alza e ascolta e vede Will cantare. Apre la finestra e guarda tutti cantare, Will tiene in mano la radio. Emma sorride. Wade aiuta a cantare qualche nota. Alla fine della canzone, Emma chiede se è pazzo, e lui risponde che lui è pazzo di lei. Lui le chiede di scendere e promette che non la lascerà andare. Sorride e dice goffamente alle Nuove Direzioni di andarsene. Testo della canzone Will with New Directions harmonizing: Love I get so lost, sometimes Days pass and this emptiness fills my heart When I want to run away I drive off in my car But whichever way I go I come back to the place you are All my instincts, they return And the grand facade, so soon will burn Without a noise, without my pride I reach out from the inside New Directions (Will): In your eyes (In your eyes) In your eyes (The light the heat) In your eyes (I am complete) In your eyes (I see the doorway) In your eyes (to a thousand churches) In your eyes (The resolution) In your eyes (of all my fruitless searches) In your eyes (Oh, I see the light and the heat) In your eyes, the light the heat (Oh, I want to be that complete) In your eyes, the light the heat Will: I want to touch the light The heat I see in your eyes Will with New Directions harmonizing: Love, I don't like to see so much pain So much wasted and this moment keeps slipping away I get so tired of working so hard for our survival I look to the time with you to keep me awake and alive And all my instincts, they return And the grand facade, so soon will burn Without a noise, without my pride I reach out from the inside In your eyes New Directions: Your eyes (Unique: Ooh!) Your eyes (Unique: Ooh!) In your eyes (Unique: Ooh!) Will with New Directions: In your eyes (Unique: Ooh!) Will with New Directions (New Directions): In your eyes (Your eyes) The light the heat (Your eyes) I am complete (In your eyes) I see the doorway (In your eyes) to a thousand churches. (Your eyes) The resolution (Your eyes) of all my fruitless searches (In your eyes) Unique: Oohh! Will (New Directions): (In your eyes) Oh, I see the light and the heat (In your eyes) Oh, (In your eyes) I want to be that complete (In your eyes) I want to touch the light, (In your eyes) The heat I see Will with New Directions: In your eyes (Unique: Yeah!) Will (Unique): In your eyes (Oh woah, oh woah) In your eyes (Oh la) In your eyes (Ooh la oh) Will: In your eyes Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 4 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Will Schuester Categoria:Canzoni Wade Adams